


Valentine's Day

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Babies, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Female Frisk, Magical Pregnancy, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 7 forfransweek'stumblr challenge!Frisk has a very special surprise to give Sans for Valentine's day!





	

It was a beautiful spring morning. Birds were singing, children were playing, the sky was a bright, happy blue, and Frisk was worried and excited all at the same time. She walked with purpose toward the tallest building in all of the monster-human city, the University for the Advancement of Magic and Technology. King Asgore had helped to found this institution with the help of Alphys, who then took the reins as head of the research and development department. Not only was it the most technologically advanced building in Overton, it was also the only high-rise, built with reflective glass.

Frisk crossed the street in front of the entrance to the city’s large nature park and took the back entrance into the building. It was still early in the morning, and Sans was bound to be strolling through the front doors anytime. That simply wouldn’t do. The excited human needed to be as sneaky as possible to reach Alphys without alerting anyone.

She hurried up ten flights of stairs, flatly refusing to take the elevator for fear of crossing paths with a monster she knew.

* Alphys! I need your help! she huffed tiredly as she pushed open the large, steel-reinforced double doors.

* Wha-what? Oh! Hi F-frisk, Alphys squeaked in surprise as she put down her handful of magic-filled beakers, wiping her hands on her sparkling clean lab coat.

The expectant look on her lizard friend’s face made Frisk second-guess herself. The flustered human simply stood in the middle of the cluttered lab, rubbing her hands against one another as she shifted back and forth uncomfortably.

* Alphys… I um… I was hoping you’d let me try that new monster pregnancy test you made last year.

The yellow-scaled lizard-monster’s jaw dropped slightly, a rush of blood coating her cheeks in a cloud of red.

* Frisk! I can’t believe you would cheat on Sans… she moaned, covering her now bright-red face with her hands.

* W-what!? Frisk squealed. * No! I would never!

The pair of ladies stood in the middle of the lab, staring at each other, each of them blushing madly. Frisk would never do that to her sweet bag of bones. It was best to be as honest as possible. She took a deep breath, and whispered anxiously.

* I’m late.

The scientist cocked her head to the side in confusion, the blush on her face subsiding as she tried to parse her human friend’s words. 

* Wh-what was that Frisk?

* I’m LATE, Alphys…

Frisk couldn’t help but laugh as she watched her friend’s facial expression change from that of complete confusion to sudden realization. She doubled over, her hands clutching her sides as she let herself fall onto the cold, sterilized metal floor, her chest heaving with every desperate breath. After a minute or so, Frisk’s peals of laughter finally died down and Alphys finally attempted speaking, though it came out more like an excited squeak.

* OH! F-Frisk! I— Really?— Oh wow oh wow oh wow!

A clawed hand pulled the tired human to her feet, the two women smiling happily as they walked to the back of the lab.

It had been five years since Frisk and Sans had completed the traditional SOUL-bonding ceremony that had cemented their human marriage in monster law. Alphys and Undyne had already had a clutch of three adorable little monsterlings at the time of the ceremony, and soon after, Papyrus had finally confessed his admiration for Mettaton. The two had had a fiery and passionate month of courtship before producing their own adorable offspring— a skinny, orange-hued ghost. Sans had been somewhat apprehensive at Papyrus’ decision to bond with Mettaton, but he couldn’t deny the arrival of his tiny niece, Happyblook. Frisk had simply thought that it was amazing to see her close friends so happy. 

Neither Sans nor Frisk had ever really felt left out until Papyrus had visited a few months earlier with the newest member of his little family, a tiny skelebaby, lovingly named Skia. Sans had immediately melted at the sight of their tiny, gurgling nephew. And suddenly, Frisk was keenly aware that she would most-likely never be able to have a child of any sort with Sans. Skeletons, monster or not, certainly don’t have the parts required to help produce human offspring, and humans certainly don’t have enough magic in their SOULs to be able to produce monster offspring. It had seemed as though they would never join their friends in the joys of parenthood, but here Frisk was, excited and terrified, a week late in her cycle. 

Alphys didn’t bother asking how or what the couple had done. Instead, she pulled a tall step-stool from the side of the room and climbed to the top in order to reach the top-most shelf of her open-shelved lab, the portion of her storage dedicated to completed projects. Clawed hands deftly pulled down a large plastic container, which the ladies brought back to the worktable in the middle of the lab. 

* Okay, so… the scientist began as she removed the clear plastic lid and took out two pregnancy test sticks, one green and one white and blue. * The green stick is the monster pregnancy test that I made, and the blue one is the human pregnancy test that I based it on. You’d better do both tests, just to make sure.

* Why’s that? Frisk inquired, pulling a small plastic cup from the open bin and setting it down on the workspace.

* Because we need to be sure what type of pregnancy you’re having. If only one goes off, then it’ll be either monster or human, that is to say, purely magic or purely physical. If BOTH go off… then that’ll mean that your body _and_ SOUL are making the child. Either way, if you really are pregnant, you’ll be the first human to successfully make offspring with a monster! This is so amazing!

The pair of friends grinned at each other and nodded. It was decided that either way, this entire meeting was to remain secret. Frisk grabbed the blue stick and the little plastic cup and made her way into Alphys’ private bathroom. After a few minutes, the excited human came back with a slightly damp stick and placed it face-up on the counter. The lizard lady then gently pulled out the human’s SOUL, the ruby red heart shimmering and sparkling in an array of colors every few seconds.

* S-see that Frisk? Alphys asked as she carefully cupped her friend’s essence. * Normally when a monster SOUL sparkles like that, we know that they’re in the process of making a new SOUL.

* Wow… Frisk breathed in response as she watched her tiny magical heart shimmer before her.

Alphys explained how to use the monster pregnancy test and Frisk carefully rubbed her SOUL against the stick for a few minutes before returning her ruby heart back to the safety of her body and comparing the results of the two sticks.

Both ladies leaned over excitedly to read the responses. The blue stick had two lines in the little window, and the green stick had a plus in its window.

* C-c-c-congratulations!!! her friend cried, hugging her tightly as she stood on the tips of her toes, her long yellow tail helping to keep her up. * I’m so h-happy for you!

* Thanks Alphys! Frisk pocketed the two little plastic sticks and grinned some more. 

Never before in all of her life had she felt so emotional, so giddy and excited and anxious. The expectant mother swore her friend to secrecy until she called. In a few days, it would be Valentine’s Day, the perfect time to reveal her pregnancy to Sans. 

Frisk left the university building in much the same way that she had entered it. Silently and secretively. She made the rounds in a few baby stores, picking up a cute onesie for Skia and an adorable three-holed picture frame for herself. There was no room for error if she wanted her surprise to go off with a hitch.

The two days until Valentine’s Day passed in a flash, and on Valentine’s Day morning Frisk hurriedly pulled out the two pregnancy tests and the picture frame and laid them out on their bed. Sans had trudged downstairs to make some coffee. He would be back any moment, so she couldn’t afford to waste any time setting up her reveal. The giddy human placed the frame at the foot of the bed, placing the two pregnancy tests on either side of it. She had spent a little time putting in a picture of Sans for the « Daddy » part of the frame, as well as a picture of her for the « Mommy » part. For the « Baby » part of the triple frame, she had simply put in a picture of her shimmering SOUL. It seemed like a good enough indicator, and it was a very pretty image.

* heya.

Frisk squealed in surprise. She had been leaning over the bed to make sure that everything was perfect and hadn’t been prepared for Sans to teleport into their bedroom so silently.

* woah woah, frisky. you alright? didn’t mean to startle you…

His deep voice was soft and reassuring as he looked his sweet human partner over, his left hand caressing her cheek in an effort to calm her startled spirits.

* Y-yeah. I’m fine Sans, Frisk started, catching her breath and wrapping her arms around her lover’s neck. * I have a surprise for you…

* oh? he responded, his boney brow raising comically high.

Frisk gave Sans a quick hug and stepped aside, guiding him to the foot of the bed. She watched as his eye sockets grew wide with surprise, his face lighting up as he looked over the three items laid out neatly on the bed.

Her heart was pounding in her head from excitement. What would he say? What would he think? The soon-to-be-mother took another step back, her hands shaking in anticipation of his reaction as she watched him turn around to face her.

* i-is this— we’re— you’re— he mumbled, fumbling over his words in giddy excitement.

Sans had never felt so excited about anything in his life before. The barrier breaking was a nice surprise, but Papyrus was far more excited than him about the prospect of owning a real sports car and exploring the world. Sans was far too laid back to feel much excitement on that front. Even marrying and bonding with Frisk just seemed like the natural progression of their relationship after having dated for so many years. But this! Oh, this was something that the boney scientist had dreamed of but knew would almost never happen. The chance to make something, to make a living being with the person he loved the most! He had never admitted it to Frisk, but he had so wanted that. 

A living piece of starstuff made by him and his love.

Wrapping his boney hands around Frisk’s waist, he lifted her up into the air and twirled her around the room. He couldn’t contain his excitement.

* we’re having a baby! he cried in glee. * we’re actually having a baby!

His grin was so large that he felt as though his bones might crack from the pressure. In that moment, nothing else mattered. It was just him, his beautiful, patient, loving, determined wife, and their microscopic bundle of joy. They had been the first monster-human couple to marry and bond, and now, they would be the first monster-human couple to have a child. This was proof that in the end, if anyone is determined enough, anything is possible.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who haven't had the pleasure of using a pregnancy test, the two lines and the plus mean yes for both types of pregnancy. :3
> 
>  
> 
> And this ultra fluffy fluff concludes my time spent on Frans Week.
> 
> I hope you had as much fun reading all of these stories as I did writing them. :3


End file.
